cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NoV - TAPS protectorate
Category: Norden Verein Category: The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers Note: This theaty is no longer in effect because of TAPS joining The Hanseatic League. Greetings, CyberVerse. I am please to announce that Norden Verein has recently negotiated a Protectorate Agreement with The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers. Treaty of Protectorate Status Upon ratification of this treaty, which signifies the signatory alliance's approval of all terms, both explicit and implied, contained herein, The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (herein also known as TAPS) will become a protectorate of the Norden Verein (herein also known as NoV). Norden Verein protectorate status is meant as a means of strengthening and protecting weaker alliances which, the Norden Verein firmly believes, have the potential to be great states in their own right and become productive members of the Cybernations community. Upon signing the protectorate and Norden Verein agree to observe the terms stipulated below. Article I - Mutual Treaties Section I: The nature of the relationship between Norden Verein and the protectorate is such that it shall automatically constitute a Mutual Attack/Defense Pact between the two. Section II: The protectorate must submit all new treaties and agreements to the Norden Verein for approval in order to insure there is no conflict of interests or potential problems. Norden Verein will have 24 hours to approve or deny said treaties. If Norden Verein fails to act within 24 hours The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers have full authority over said treaty or agreement with no repercussions available for Norden Verein. The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers does however wish it to be completely understood and agreed that no intentional breach of contract shall ever be conducted. Any and all controversial issues will be discussed before request for approval is made. Article II - The duties of the Norden Verein Section I: The Norden Verein, as guardian and of the protectorate alliance, agrees to support, protect, and aid The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers whenever they should require it. Section II: The Norden Verein, as guardian of The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers, will make all of their respective decisions that necessitate input from the same, and pertaining to the alliance with the well-being and security of both alliances in mind (this includes rulings on treaties, declarations of war, issues of social justice, and other such matters). Section III: The Norden Verein will appoint one diplomat to The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers who will be masked as an advisor. The advisor will be on hand to assist TAPS on internal issues. If an advisor is inactive or incompetent, TAPS may request a new one. Article III - Duties of The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers Section I: The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers agrees to support, if ever the Norden Verein should call upon them to do so, the Norden Verein in its own endeavors, as a gesture of good faith and fraternity between the two. Section II: The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers is required to inform Norden Verein of all decisions concerning international politics, diplomacy, and any other public-relations related matters, so that Norden Verein may review and approve of said decision before any action is carried out on TAPS part. All decisions will be made within an appropriate timely manner and with Article II, Section II in mind. Article IV - Government Section I: The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers will be allowed to maintain their established government structures and leaders, they have inviolable sovereignty in regards to their own leadership and politics. Section II: A list of all The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers officials is to be provided, upon request, to the Norden Verein government. Section III: Ultimately authority in matters of potential treaties and alliance warfare of The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers rests with Norden Verein, per Article I, Section II and Article III, Section II. If so desired, the Alliance of Paladin Soldiers may offer input for NoV’s consideration, who agrees to take it into account when the time comes to make a decision. Article V - Final Agreements Section I: The Norden Verein will make statements of intent upon request, for all issues in which Norden Verein has the power of decision, to the representatives of The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers, so that the protectorate may understand the motivations and considerations of the Norden Verein on any given issue. Section II: The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers is urged, but not required, to transfer their members to the maroon team sphere in order to encourage an expansion of trade between themselves and the Norden Verein, and to further establish the personal union between the two alliances. Section III: The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers agrees to vote for Norden Verein approved senators for the Maroon senate. Section IV: This agreement may be withdrawn with 48 hours notice by either party as long as there is no active request for assistance. The signatures of the alliances leaders below, representatives of their respective alliances and with full legislative powers to enact such a historic treaty, represent the dawn of a new era of peace and prosperity between the Norden Verein and The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers. United we form a grand collective, unique in our own right, but unified in one grand empire. Long live Norden Verein, long live The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers! Signed for Norden Verein, Striderwannabe, ReichsKaiser Emperor ß, Reichskanzler Thor from soudak, Reichsgeneral Jake Felan, Generalfeldmarschall Kaiser Winterfeldt, Minister of Foreign Affairs Vinzent Zeppelin, Economic Minister kingzog, Feldmarschall Signed for The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers, Kernwaffen, President Empress Isabella, Senator Nunrleft, Senator Regent of Omerta, Senator tl;dr - You attack TAPS and you attack us. You attack us, and you attack everyone we're allied with. You attack everyone we're allied with....and you're probably suicidal and in need of counseling.